Nuestra Historia
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Nuestro amor es dificil...pero es real. Sakura aprende que crecer significa decir adios y comenzar de nuevo. El 3er año de prepa cambiara todo. Sasuke/Sakura UA.


—Solo prométeme que no te enojaras.

La voz de Kiba era calmante, como si intentara mantenerla bajo control, y Sakura _detestaba _cuando la usaba así. Como si ella fuera un cable incendiado o algo que necesitara ser manejado con cuidado. De por sí, ya le disgustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, porque Kiba parecía que últimamente se disculpaba con mas y mas frecuencia, pero ella intento controlar su temperamento antes de darle una razón mas a Kiba para sentirse inseguro a su lado. Tomo un trago de agua de su botella y la puso en las gradas antes de enarcar una ceja para mostrarle que lo estaba escuchando.

Pero no prometía no enojarse.

Él mordisqueo su labio, un habito nervioso, antes de pasar su mano por su despeinado cabello. Exhalo rápidamente por su nariz y dejo salir.

—Me cargue a Ami.

Sakura parpadeó.

—No significó nada, —Kiba agregó rápidamente, sus manos rápidamente se fueron a los hombros de ella. La mirada en sus ojos cafés era realmente arrepentida, dada la naturaleza del crimen contra ella y su relación de apenas un año. Sakura no se movió. —Enserio, no significo nada, Sakura, lo prometo. Es que…no lo sé maldición, nena. Solo _pasó._

El enojo y dolor de Sakura la habían dejado completamente pasmada, y apenas si pudo sacar un ahogado, —Cuando.

—Después del partido de futbol la semana pasada, — murmuró. El agarre en sus hombros se apretó como si estuviera preocupado que ella saliera corriendo. Como si pudiera decirle a sus piernas congeladas que se movieran, como si pudiera concentrar algo que no fuera el horrible calor del verano, el fuertísimo sol, y la manera en que su corazón se partía por la mitad. —Cuando tú fuiste de compras con Ino. Ella me hablo y empezamos a platicar, y….Sakura realmente lo siento. No quise lastimarte. Todo fue un gran error. Un accidente. Lo juro, nena.

Sakura bufó, un sonido nada femenino escapándosele mientras empujaba sus manos lejos d ella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—Es gracioso como los hombres siempre dicen la misma mierda, —le escupió. Le dolía el estomago del asco, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de enojo pero ni _en sueños_ dejaría que las viera él, y no quería nada mas que empujarlo de las gradas en frente de todos sus amigos del futbol americano. —"No quise lastimarte." "No significó nada." "Fue un accidente." ¿Que fue, Kiba? ¿Te tropezaste y su vagina te acolchono la caída?

Kiba se dolió un poco, pero lo volvió a intentar. —Ella vino a mí, yo no fui buscándola, ella vino a mí, y…

— ¿Tienes idea de cuantos chicos me han coqueteado desde que comenzamos a salir el año pasado? — le preguntó, su voz elevándose cada vez mas. —Si quiera una _idea_, — habían habido tantas oportunidades, tantas, de chicos que eran mas guapos, mas lindos, o mas divertidos o listos, que Kiba Inuzuka, ofertas que había rechazado sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba en una relación seria, después de todo; solo que ella había asumido que él también pensaba así.

—Terminamos, obviamente, —le siseó. Intento esquivarlo y brinco el resto de las gradas, totalmente determinada a irse directo a casa, contarle a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado, y llorar hasta la universidad.

— ¿Terminamos? ¿Bebé, que quieres decir, terminamos?

Tenía que estar bromeando, tenía que estarlo. Las lágrimas en sus ojos se desvanecieron con la fuerza de su coraje, y giro a ver su carita de perro pateado, una bella cara que ahora no quería más que _pulverizar _de la furia.

—Significa que estoy dejando a tu maldito trasero, — le gritó. — ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Vulgar basura maldita! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien sea que quieras, no me importa pero no me vuelvas a mirar, hablar, o siquiera PENSAR en mi!

Sakura estaba vagamente al tanto de que para entonces ya habrían atraído una cantidad considerable de atención. No podía ser de otra manera; Kiba la había confrontado durante el receso de ambos el equipo de futbol americano y el equipo de porristas, tal vez bajo la ilusión de que Sakura no haría un drama frente a una audiencia tan grande. Pero se equivoco. Siempre lo hacía. Ella vio todo el campo de futbol, vio a todos los jugadores y como los veían con curiosidad; las otras porristas estaban reunidas hasta arriba de las gradas, un silencio colectivo había caído sobre todo el estadio de futbol de la Prepa de Konoha mientras todos se esforzaban por escuchar.

— ¡No volverá a pasar! — Kiba juró, y su mano hizo indicación de que intentaba bajarle la voz. Sakura estaba que ardía de furor en este punto; lo miro con odio, sus manos se empuñaron, y contempló si romper cada hueso en su mano era el precio que pagaría para quitarle esa mirada de perro pateado de su cara tatuada. — ¡Bebé, lo prometo, no significo nada, lo juro! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Eres la única chica para mí, todos lo saben!

—Si fuera tu única chica, — le escupió tersamente. —jamás te habrías cargado al basurero de la escuela. Déjame en paz maldición. Jamás quiero volver a hablarte.

— ¡No lo dices enserio! —Kiba le dijo nervioso, mirando a su alrededor. Ino ya estaba abriéndose paso de las gradas a donde estaban peleándose en el campo. Naruto y Shikamaru estaban saliendo del campo; Sakura se dio cuenta que hasta Sasuke, uno de sus medio amigos, no parecía contento. Probablemente porque estaba convirtiendo su práctica nocturna en un tipo de novela dramática. —Bebé…te amo. Sabes que te amo. ¡No tires a la basura todo lo que siempre hemos tenido simplemente por un estúpido error!

—Yo no lo tire, Kiba! —le gritó, explotando al fin. Lo empujó, forzándolo a alejarse de ella, y él titubeo antes de recuperar el equilibrio, viéndose herido. — ¡Yo no tire nada, tu maldito bastardo! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú lo tiraste!

No era en absoluto como los discursos con confianza, y fuertes que había visto a sus estrellas de televisión favoritas decir, elocuentes y malvadas. Era un coraje, puro, sin errores, y un dolor del corazón que se manifestó en la forma de una competencia de gritos de un solo participante y no le importaba ni un tantito. Sabía que tendría suficiente tiempo para sentirse avergonzada después, pero por ahora, nada era mas importante que regresarle sus palabras a Kiba y decirle exactamente que pensaba de él.

—Bebé, espera, —protestó él, tomándole el brazo, pero ella lo jaló rápidamente.

—No me toques _maldita sea, _— gritó, mientras Ino, Naruto, y Shikamaru al fin los alcanzaban para intentar calmar la situación. — ¡Mantén tus malditas manos lejos de mi! ¡Te odio, te odio maldición, no quiero que jamás te me acerques en la vida!

—Sakura, yo…

—Vete de aquí, —la autoritativa voz de Ino detuvo cualquier tipo de peticiones patéticas que Kiba pudiera haber dicho. Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, en postura de negocios y eficiente en su rol como mejor amiga. —Todos ustedes, regresen a sus prácticas, no hay nada que ver aquí.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a Ino, la belleza de ojos azules con un temperamento tan volátil como el de su mejor amiga; con una obvia renuencia, los jugadores regresaron al campo, las porristas regresaron a su área de práctica cerca de las canchas de tenis. Sakura temblaba de coraje y dolor, ciega a la eventual dispersión de la multitud que se había acercado para ver el show, y no se dio cuenta de Sasuke quien se quedo a lado del garrafón de Gatorade, como si estuviera intentando escuchar.

Shikamaru tomo a Kiba por el brazo e hizo un gesto para regresar al campo.

—Vamos, hombre, — le dijo. —Déjala sola, ya las oíste. Regresemos a trabajar.

—Pero…Sakura, no hagas esto, lo juro que jamás volverá a pasar, —Kiba intento una última vez, pero Sakura no escucharía mas, y estaba llena de gratitud para con Ino, quien parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Vete de aquí, Kiba, —Ino le ordenó. —Se acabó.

_Se acabó, se acabó, esto se acabó. _Las palabras finalmente le cayeron y para su completo _horror_, sintió como las lágrimas de tristeza rápidamente se le asomaban por los ojos. Ella y Kiba habían terminado muchas, muchas veces este año, y usualmente era por pequeños y tontos argumentos que ambos rápidamente olvidaban. ¿Pero esto? ¿Engañarla con otra? No había manera de regresar de eso.

Todo había terminado.

Kiba la vio por una última vez, cálidos ojos cafés llenos de remordimiento, antes de dejar que Shikamaru lo jalara al campo.

—Los veré mañana, — Naruto le prometió a sus amigos, antes de unirse a lado de Ino y Sakura, y ahora que Kiba y los demás estaban fuera de rango, ella sintió, como su auto control se estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Las lágrimas se derramaron al fin, y ella levanto la vista hacia sus dos mejores amigos, quienes ambos rebosaban de dolor.

—Me engaño.

— ¿Te engaño? — Ino repitió, — ¿Con quién?

— ¿_Te fue infiel?_ —Naruto jadeo, como si lo que mas le dejara en shock era el hecho de que era Sakura la que había salido lastimada. Como si no fuera común que una chica como Sakura Haruno fuera dada por aludida.

—Ami, —Sakura gimió antes de estallar en llanto. Dejó que Ino la abrazara fuertemente, y después las cálidas manos de Naruto abrazaron a ambas. —Chicos yo…yo no puedo…no puedo hacer esto aquí. Tengo que irme.

—Claro, — Ino le dijo con un gesto firme. —Te llevare a casa, me traje el auto a practica hoy.

—Iré con ustedes, —Naruto agregó, como si fuera algo natural, y Sakura se lleno de un amor rebosante por sus mejores amigos, quienes parecían saber exactamente que decir en una situación como esta. Estaba a segundos de tener un colapso emocional, pero ellos llegaban para salvar el dia en el momento más crucial.

—Pero…mi auto, —sollozó ella; Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Hare que el Bastardo lo traiga a tu casa. Dame tus llaves.

Por "Bastardo" se refería a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, pero en los últimos meses más o menos, se habían alejado; ella lo veía cada vez menos. Parecía que la estaba evitando casi, y además de ser pareja en el laboratorio en Química y de salir con los mismos amigos, no se habían visto demasiado últimamente. Ella se preguntaba si él realmente querría estarle haciendo favores, pero Naruto tomo sus llaves antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

—Las veré en el auto, Ino, — Naruto dijo. —Le diré al Bastardo que está pasando. No llores, Sakura, él no lo vale.

Las chicas observaron como Naruto trotaba hacia el campo. Sasuke estaba esperando por el garrafón, y Sakura no pudo escuchar más lo que estaban diciendo, pero su expresión gradualmente se volvía mas molesto. Genial, ahora lo estaba incomodando a parte de hacerse una total tonta frente a todos sus amigos. El solo pensarlo la hizo llorar más fuerte, e Ino empezó a jalarla hacia el estacionamiento.

—Está bien, bebé, — Ino murmuró mientras se dirigían hacia su pequeño Honda, Sakura medio ciega a través de la niebla de lagrimas, enojo, y dolor. —No te merece. No te merece. Y sé que no se siente así ahora, — continuó ella, viéndola duramente a los ojos, quebrándose un poco también, porque las mejores amigas siempre comparten el dolor, —pero estará bien. Lo prometo, esto no durará para siempre.

_Esto terminó._

Abruptamente, observando patéticamente a su mejor amiga e intentando no quebrantarse, Sakura pensó en justo esa mañana. Que feliz había sido, cuando Kiba la había recogido y la había llevado a desayunar a su restaurante favorito. Había sonreído tan fácilmente, _sin culpa, _como si no hubiera nada malo, y en su volátil relación, era un punto neutral y cómodo. La había llamado hermosa y antes de dejarla en su casa para que se arreglaran para ir a sus respectivas practicas, la había besado, un dulce, hermoso beso que había hecho que sus labios temblaran.

¿Cómo iba a saber Sakura que, viendo sus ojos cafés e inocentes, y dejando que los cálidos sentimientos la llenaran por dentro, esa sería la última vez?

* * *

Sasuke no era exactamente alguien que le gustaba escuchar las pláticas de otros.

No era su culpa tener oídos tan sensibles.

Tampoco era su culpa que ni Sakura ni Kiba estaban intentando mantenerse callados.

Parecía otra ruptura para la pareja más inestable de la Preparatoria Konoha. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía cuál era la discusión esta vez, (había terminado hace unas semanas por un argumento sobre _pescado frito,)_ pero esta vez parecía serio. Sakura le estaba gritando, y podía ver que estaba llorando también.

Su ceño fruncido se transformó rápidamente en un gesto de desaprobación. No sabía ni le importaba exactamente sobre que estaban peleando, pero ni en sueños Kiba tenía derecho a hacerla _llorar._

Un chico como Kiba, quien tenía una relación con la absolutamente mas hermosa, linda, e inteligente niña en la Preparatoria Konoha, no tenía ninguna razón alguna para hacer nada mas que estar agradecido de que ella decidiera desperdiciar su tiempo con él para empezar.

Tomó otro trago de Gatorade del garrafón aunque no tenía sed, y levanto la vista para ver a Naruto y Shikamaru correr del campo hacia ellos para intentar deshacer la tensión. Ino se apresuraba por los escalones de las gradas de donde las demás porristas estaban, y Sasuke resistió la tentación de acercarse también. Había pasado tiempo desde que sentía que era parte de la burbuja protectora de amigos de Sakura.

No eran tan cercanos últimamente, como solían serlo, y Sasuke sabía que era en gran parte por él.

Aun así, la curiosidad lo mantuvo escuchando, quedándose cercas del garrafón en vez de regresar a entrenar. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban acercándose a las líneas como quiera, ni siquiera intentaban ser discretos en sus obvios intentos de enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Pocas cosas podían reducir a la dulce y sonriente Sakura a lágrimas así; aunque, dudaba él, que pudiera salirse con la de reganarlos por su intromisión sin parecer un hipócrita.

Unos cuantos minutos más de gritos y Shikamaru había jalado a Kiba de regreso al campo. Naruto abrazo a Sakura e Ino, dijo algo que Sasuke no pudo escuchar, y después corrió hacia el garrafón.

— ¿Idiota, que está pasando?, —Sasuke preguntó, intentando no sonar como si hubiera estado escuchando.

—Es malo, —Naruto contestó. Se veía extrañamente preocupado; nada comparado al típico optimismo que había en sus ojos normalmente mientras le pasaba algo a su mano. Sasuke lo sostuvo y vio que era un llavero, con una decoración de la Universidad de Konoha y como cien llaves. —Toma. Hazme un favor…lleva el carro de Sakura a su casa después de practicar. Nosotros vamos para allá.

— ¿Quiere que yo lo haga? —Sasuke estaba sorprendido; Sakura raramente le pedía favores ya, al parecer dado a un sentimiento de no querer importunarle. — ¿Que pasó, Naruto?

—Kiba la engaño, —Naruto le dijo, sin intentar esconder su molestia. Miró con furia la espalda de Kiba, y tan rápido como dijo esas palabras, el ceño de Sasuke se frunció aun más.

Repugnante. Kiba jamás seria suficientemente buena para Sakura Haruno, pero eso era algo que jamás podría ser perdonado. ¿Qué razón posible pudiera haber para engañar a alguien como ella?

—Está realmente molesta, —Naruto murmuró. —Nos necesita, hombre.

Sasuke miró a Kiba con furia, se pregunto si ese deseo sobrecogedor de golpear su cara tatuada era normal, y guardo las llaves de Sakura en su bolsillo para mostrar su aceptación. En una rara, perversa, macabra manera, tal vez este rompimiento definitivo con Kiba sería el catalizador para arreglar su amistad. O por lo menos estrechar la brecha tan grande.

Solo Sasuke podría pensar en beneficiarse del dolor de los demás.

—Aa. —contestó, molesto con mil cosas. —Estaré allí después.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias, hermano. Nos vemos después. —Sasuke observó como Naruto corría de regreso, abandonando la práctica temprano, y después ponía un brazo alrededor de Sakura al igual que Ino. Los tres dejaron el estado juntos, y Sasuke volteo con una mirada de sádico hacia su equipo.

— ¡Regresen a sus posiciones! —Sasuke ordenó.

Kiba escogió un muy, muy, muy mal momento para hacer enfadar al capitán de futbol americano.

* * *

Sasuke no había estado en el carro de Sakura en un largo tiempo, y jamás lo había manejado. Un pequeño blanco Miata que sus papas le habían comprado en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, usado, pero en buenas condiciones. Podría usar unas nuevas balatas, se dio cuenta, y el pequeño sonido le avisaba que necesitaba un cambio de aceite, pero aparte de eso, era un auto decente.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor e inmediatamente lo hecho hacia atrás. Sakura se sentaba demasiado cercas del volante cuando manejaba, o realmente era chaparrita. Volteando los ojos, salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió hacia los suburbios.

No era muy bueno confortando gente. Era más natural decirles que se aguantaran y que siguieran con su vida. No sabía que tan bien saldría eso con Sakura, quien se veía completamente destrozada durante su enorme pelea con Kiba. Sin mencionar, que fuera de la escuela, casi no se veían ya, a menos que fuera con un grupo de amigos mutuos. Solían ser extremadamente cercanos, pero más o menos por el tiempo en que empezó a salir con Kiba, Sasuke encontró difícil pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Estar enamorado de una chica que tenia novio te hacia eso.

Esta podía ser la oportunidad que necesitaba para regresar las cosas a como solían ser. Sasuke era demasiado realista para tener la esperanza de algo más que eso por el momento. A Sakura le habían roto el corazón, hacia poco menos de dos horas. Necesitaría tiempo para repararlo antes de regresar al juego.

¿Pero cuando ya estuviera lista? La historia sería diferente.

Hasta entonces, Sasuke haría su mejor esfuerzo por ser su mejor amigo de nuevo. Ahora que ya no tenía una razón de seis pies y ojos cafés para mantenerla lejos.

Con eso en mente, se estacionó en su casa y detrás del pequeño Honda de Ino. Los carros de sus padres estaban en la calle, lo que quería decir que estaban en casa y habían escuchado la historia para entonces. Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Sakura no tenía a uno, sino dos, molestos, sobreprotectores papas que desearían derramar la sangre de Kiba esa noche.

Cuando miró hacia la puerta principal en la bien cuidada casa amarilla, vio que Sakura estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa. Naruto e Ino parecían estar a su lado, una caja de pañuelos en el regazo de Ino, y parecían estar hablando en voz baja.

No por primera vez, Sasuke cuestionó su decisión de venir. Él y Sakura ya no eran cercanos. Probablemente ella tenía resentimiento hacia él por poner dicha distancia, pero lo había hecho para protegerse a sí mismo. Torturándose a sí mismo con la presencia constante de la chica que no podía tener lo estaba volviendo loco. La extrañaba, aun si no lo admitiría, y estaba extrañamente agradecido por esta rara circunstancia que estaba pasando.

Era la oportunidad de volver al lado bueno de Sakura. Una oportunidad de ganar el lugar en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa.

Sasuke apagó el carro y se bajó. Caminó por la baqueta y le aventó las llaves de su carro a Sakura. Ella las atrapó, sollozo un poco (sus ojos estaban rojos) y murmuró, —Gracias Sasuke. No tenias que hacerlo.

—Hn. —contestó. No era bueno con las palabras. No salían bien ni en el orden correcto así que las usaba poco, pero cuando Ino le mando una mirada de "di algo mejor.", él suspiró y murmuró, —Llorar por él es estúpido.

Sakura parpadeó. Ino y Naruto lo vieron con enojo, como si hubiera dijo algo malo, pero él mantuvo su mirada en Sakura quien, por lo menos un paso a la vez, lo entendía mayor que los demás. Aun si lo que le decía sonaba horrible, esperaba que ella entendiera lo que él quería decir.

Una pequeña y frágil sonrisa elevo sus labios, y ella se río.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? — dijo ella nostálgica, secándose las lagrimas de los ojos. —Quiero decir…no es como si no lo hubiera visto venir.

— ¿No lo hiciste? — Naruto preguntó. — ¿Que quieres decir?

Sasuke tomo la oportunidad y se recargo contra el pórtico, sin sentarse con los demás, pero parado cercas de los demás con los brazos cruzados. Cuando nadie le demandó que se fuera, tomo eso como una señal de que Sakura aceptaba su presencia en su grupo de confidentes, y se relajó un poco.

—Quiero decir…tuvimos problemas por un largo rato. Todos sabían. Yo solo…no sé. Creí que por lo menos tendría la decencia de terminar conmigo _antes _de metérselo a Ami.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la nariz. Aparte de escoger a Sakura, no compartía en nada el gusto de Kiba.

—Bueno, si cree que será bienvenida a la práctica de porristas, está loca la maldita, —Ino dijo sin humor. Y al decir eso, Sasuke sonrió altanero. Parecía que no sería el único en abusar de su poder como capitán de equipo para obtener venganza por Sakura. Ino, junto con su dolida amiga, era co-capitana del equipo de porristas de la Preparatoria Konoha, y no parecía tener escrúpulos cuando se trataba de echar a una porrista por violar la santidad de la hermandad de porristas o lo que fuera. —Sakura, lo que necesitas entender sobre los hombres es que cuando le hacen mierda así a sus novias, engañarlas o lo que sea, jamás es con alguien que sea mejor persona que ellas. Entendiste eso, ¿verdad? Jamás mejoran. Siempre es un espiral descendiente de horrible que se cogen.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Sakura suspiro, aun sonando triste, pero por lo menos ya no estaba llorando. —Solo…tú sabes. El tercer año y todo, creí que lo tenía todo…en orden. Un novio estable que realmente me importaba…—Y allí, Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Sakura jamás decía algo sobre _amar _a Kiba, lo que era extraño. —…solo no puedo creer que me hiciera eso a mí. Creí que era especial para él.

— ¡ERES especial, Sakura! —Naruto insistió, mucho mejor en confortar que Sasuke, quien solo estaba a lado y molesto sobre las cosas en silencio. — ¡Eres la mas linda, divertida, genial, preciosa chica en PK; créeme! ¡Kiba está _loco _por hacerte eso!

—Solo estoy siendo tonta sentada aquí sintiéndome mal por mí misma, ¿eh? — Sakura rió por fin, pero Sasuke la conocía mejor que eso. Se sentía culpable por necesitar tanta atención de sus amigos, y ahora estaba intentando minimizar como se sentía para que no se preocuparan demasiado. La Sakura del libreto, intentando minimizar sus propios problemas. Él volvió a voltear los ojos.

Nadie pensaba que ella era débil o patética por tener el corazón rato. ¿Que no podía ver eso?

—Solo se soltera por un rato, chica, — Ino le dijo. —Es _lo mejor. _No chicos, no obligaciones, puedes coquetear con quien quieras bailar con quien quieras y pasarla bien, ¿sabes?

—Sí, suena bien, —Sakura dijo, mientras Sasuke fervientemente, calladamente, estaba en desacuerdo. —Gracias, chicos. Como sea estoy cansada, solo me iré a la cama temprano…gracias por escuchar mis problemas y dejarme quejarme y todo. Han estado aquí por horas. Y Sasuke…se que debió ser un dolor en el trasero y un rollo traer mi carro, así que, gracias.

—Esos son demasiados "gracias", boo, —Ino dijo, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Mándame un mensaje al rato. Sé que no te irás a dormir inmediatamente. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Y Ami está fuera del equipo. Correré su trasero mañana. No tendrás que verla hasta que estés lista.

Sakura sonrió.

—Adiós, Sakura, —Naruto le dijo, también abrazándola. —No desperdicies más tú tiempo con él. Jamás te mereció como sea. ¿Oi, Ino, llévame a casa, quieres?

Ino lo miro con exasperación y después pasó su largo cabello rubio sobre su hombro. —De acuerdo inútil. ¿También necesitas un aventón, Sasuke?

—No, —contestó, aunque vivía como a ocho calles de allí y parecía que comenzaría a llover.

Ino frunció el ceño en confusión, y después miro de Sasuke a Sakura. Una pequeña sonrisa que no le agrado demasiado a él se pinto en sus ya labios rojos, como si supiera un jugoso secreto y no pensara compartirlo.

—Como quieras. Vámonos, bimbo, —le dijo a Naruto. —Mándame el mensaje Sakura, lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Ino se fue con Naruto, dejando a Sasuke a solas con Sakura. Él no volteó a verla, y ella no dijo nada por un rato. Por unos minutos, fue como en los viejos tiempos, una tarde callada en un silencio cómodo al frente de su casa, el lugar de tantos recuerdos, viejos y queridos. Sasuke inhalo profundamente e intentó saborear el momento; después de un rato, Sakura finalmente hablo.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu práctica.

El volteó a verla y vio que había una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas y vestía una enorme sudadera, cabello largo y rosado amarrado arriba de su cabeza; había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos aun se veían cristalinos.

Sasuke creía que se veía hermosa.

— ¿Hn?

—Hice todo un show, ¿huh? — se rio en una manera auto menospreciadora. —Interrumpí tu práctica y todo con mis histerias.

—Tch. Estábamos en receso.

Ella volvió a reírse. —Supongo. ¿En una escala del uno al diez, que tan avergonzado estabas de mi?

El resopló y no se molestó en contestar.

Otro silencio cómodo pasó, antes de que el rayo al fin retumbara en el cielo. Sasuke miro hacia el cielo y vio que estaban aun más obscuros de lo normal. El viento se estaba volviendo mas violento. Debería irse, antes de que pegara la tormenta.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Ella preguntó. —Sí, empieza a verse mal…ciento lo de esta noche. Y gracias, significa…

—Deja de disculparte. —Sasuke finalmente le dijo. —Deja de agradecerme. Solo hazme un favor.

Ella lo vio con ojos grandes y llenos de preguntas, animándole a continuar.

—No vuelvas con ese maldito bastardo, —le dijo con molestia. Era rudo, abrupto, y era toda una orden que no tenía derecho a pronunciar y otras miles de cosas más, pero tuvo el efecto deseado.

Sakura sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa y geniana, una sonrisa que no había visto en meses.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke, —le dijo suavemente. —No lo hare.

Sasuke sabía, mientras caminaba a casa rápidamente para ganarle a la lluvia, que era el fin de una era. Sakura había estado saliendo con Kiba por más de un año. Sería una oportunidad de redefinir su posición en la vida de ella. No quería ser el viejo amigo que se había alejado de ella. No quería ser la cita casual o la follada rápida y fácil, ni siquiera solo un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

Sasuke quería todo de Sakura, y lo había tenido por años.

Esto era el fin de algo grande, y el comienzo de algo más grande aun.

Con la escuela empezando la siguiente semana, Sasuke se dio cuenta que tenía un último año para hacer las cosas bien con Sakura Haruno.

Y no la iba a perder. No de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota: **Y heme aqui, presentando una nueva historia que comenzare a traducir.

SIII ya se que tengo como diez miil historias mas que traducir pero no se preocupen...esta todo contemplado.

Esta es una historia mas de SkinnyJeans (Daisy) quien fue tan amable de prestarmela.

Y aunque pareciera una tipica historia de prepa creanme que esta muy buena :)

La historia se llama "The Story of Us" (Y para quien se pregunte, si es el titulo de la cancion de Taylor Swift)

Cada capitulo sera llamado por una cancion de ella. Asi lo quiso la autora, (quien recomienda en caso de compartir el mismo gusto, escuchar dichas canciones cuando se este leyendo :D)

Dejen reviews chicas! No solo favorites Y GRACIAS a quien dejo reviews en UVM.

Me apurare para actualizar la proxima semana si?

Hasta la proxima!

rxs


End file.
